


Swear and Tease

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: They enjoy the before, during, and after of their first time together.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Swear and Tease

Pete hands fumble as they go to his belt buckle. He curses, when had it ever been this hard to get a belt off? Never.

He smiles down at the girl who had let out a small giggle, when she noticed him struggling with his belt. His hands that had paused, go back to work on his belt, but are batted out of the way by her smaller hands.

Y/Ns left hand, drags over the bulge in his jeans, applying just enough pressure to earn a groan from Pete, before joining her right hand on working his belt open.

Undoing the belt, she lets it hang open, still threaded through the loops on his jeans, her hands sneak up his hips, dragging his shirt up. As soon as the first piece of skin is revealed, Y/N leans forward, pressing her lips to the soft skin of his hip.

His fingers on his right, go to her hair, gently raking his fingers in it. Her lips move along the waistband of his jeans, bottom of her lip almost brushing the fabric, every time she presses another kiss to his skin.

“Your gonna make me cum in my pants.” Pete says, breathing becoming more uneven.

She pulls away from him completely, hearing something in his breathing. “Sit on the bed.” As he sits down, she opens the nightstand drawer a little.

She leans over him, placing her hands on his neck as their lips meet in a slow kiss, unlike the kiss from when they first stumbled into his apartment.

He goes to speed up the kiss, but she keeps it slow. Wanting his breathing to calm down, before anything more happens.

She slowly pulls away, hands slipping from his neck, down to her own sides. “You good?”

He nods, taking a deep breath. Crossing her arms, she grabs the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. “Fuck me.” Pete mumbles, hands itching to pull her closer and undress her himself.

As soon as she takes her bra comes off, Pete’s hands fly to her hips, dragging her down onto his lap. He kisses her neck, hands going to her ass, as he rolls them over. The majority of his body off the bed, while hers mostly is. Pete kisses her for a second, before standing up, stripping himself of all clothes, while Y/N pulls her pants and underwear off and readjusts on the bed, so Pete won’t fall off.

The moment he lays down with her and their bodies connect, the minutes pass by in what feels like seconds. Everything going by too fast for their liking, but going slow enough to enjoy it.

Pete can’t find it in him to slip out of Y/N, not when she still has a vice grip around him. Instead, he finds enough energy to roll over, so his weight isn’t crushing her.

As his breathing turns to normal, Y/N presses a kiss to his adam’s apple. “I’m so happy we both came back clean.”

He nods, arms tightening. “Yeah, latex would have not made this fun.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be in me, if there was a condom in involved.”

Laughter immediately follows her sentence, the shaking of their bodies, making him slip out of her.

“I wish we hadn’t waited this long.” Pete admits, after a few minutes.

Y/N moves off of him, laying on her side as her hand traces his tattoos. “I’m glad we did. It was nice to have over two months of buildup.”

“More like three months. Remember our first date? I swear you were teasing me.”

She smiles up at him, “I was.”


End file.
